Warriors A New Clan
by CreekwindHermione
Summary: Paddedfoot is just an ordinary deputy, when one day he receives a strange prophecy about arrivals, departures, and the weakening of his clan, ThunderClan! When he becomes leader, he discovers that the death of his littermate, Brownfur, may have some connection with the recent dreams he had. Sooner or later, he discovers there were some stuff even StarClan couldn't fix.


**Warriors; A New Clan**

Prologue

Five kits squirmed together, squished to there mother's belly.

Suddenly, a cat prowled into the nursery.

"Oh, Roseflower! Our kits are so adorable. I'm sure they'll become good warriors someday."

Roseflower nodded "Yes, I do hope so, Thornsnout. But I won't care what they become. They are my kits, and that is all I care about."

Thornsnout sniffed disapprovingly. "Oh Roseflower. Clan purity is _everything! _What good is a warrior if he was once a kittypet!"

"Oh, so that's all you care about? Well, I am not going to let that get into the way of whatever my kits want to become. Besides, aren't you even going to ask me what I named our kits?'

"Oh, yes, well sorry, but I forgot. So, what did you name them? And please hurry, I am about to leave for a patrol."

"Well, the white bluish one is Frozenkit, and the one with the white feet is Paddedkit. The mottled brown one is Mottledkit, the brown one is Brownkit. And the last one is Swampkit, because he kind of looks like one."

"Well, those names are very interesting, considering you didn't come and discuss it with me. Well, I am not going to let that get into the way of me being a good father." Thornsnout bent down to lick the kits. However, when he got to Swampkit, he immediately rose, completely skipping licking him.

Thornsnout licked Roseflower, and hopped out to the patrol.

"I, Thornstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Thornstar looked down at the white-footed apprentice.

"Paddedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Paddedpaw looked up, determinedly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Paddedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Paddedfoot. StarClan honors your bravery and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Paddedfoot! Paddedfoot! Paddedfoot!" All the cats of ThunderClan chanted below.

Thornstar rested his head on Paddedfoot gently, and Paddedfoot licked Thornstar happily.

Sitting vigil, Brownfur, Frozenheart, Mottledfur, and Swampclaw guarded the camp entreance silently.

Swampclaw looked like he was itching to rip of the fur of any intruders, Brownfur looked intimidated and surprised to become a warrior, but he didn't seem to show it.

Frozenheart proudly lifted her head and pricked her ears for any invaders, and Mottledfur kept on padding back and forth bravely, as if it was his duty to protect his littermates.

Suddenly, the stench of RiverClan hit their noses.

Swampclaw immediately sprang, and so did Mottledfur when the first RiverClan warrior rolled out. Frozenheart was shocked still for a second, and then she immediately jumped toward the invading intruders.

"I will call the others!" Brownfur called. However, most of ThunderClan had already woken up and were racing to the RiverClan intruders.

Roseflower immediately jumped at the RiverClan warrior who had pinned Swampclaw to the ground, and was biting her hard at her ears, legs, belly and her tail.

Swampclaw immediately sprang from the RiverClan's warrior's grip, and sprang for her throat, only to be pushed back by his mother.

"What are you doing Roseflower! I could have finished her!" Swampclaw snarled, when the RiverClan cat ran off.

"We don't kill Swampclaw. No matter how much they deserve it, and no matter what you are!" Roseflower reminded Swampclaw.

Swampclaw snarled, and ran toward Brownfur's scent.

"Well, I should probably get to Brownfur's help, seeing that he probably will need it, that useless lump of fur!" Swampclaw replied angrily.

Roseflower sighed, only to get pinned to the ground by two RiverClan recently made Apprentices named Stormpaw and Wetpaw. They fought heavily, as for Roseflower hardly made a well aimed and strong attack on them. Mottledfur ran to help his mother.

Biting both the apprentices' tails, he pulled them off and pinned them both to the ground, biting and scratching at them whenever he could.

Roseflower shrieked, and jumped at Mottledfur, knocking him off. Stormpaw and Wetpaw immediately jumped up and ran off.

"Sorry! I, I was really confused!" Roseflower panted, before running to the help of her mate, Thornstar.

Mottledfur blinked in confusion, before helping Loyalpaw pin down a big RiverClan warrior.

"Thintail! Longbelly! Mapleclaw! Spiritcloud! Quick! Go and protect Fureye and her kits, Highkit and Sensitivekit!" And Paddedfoot's kit, Fluffkit! Oh, and Featherbrown's kits, Purekit, Strentghkit, and Furykit!" Thornstar ordered. "Loyalpaw! Bring Thintail or Paddedfoot along too if they are not too busy! Go protect the elders den!"

Suddenly, a voice sounded loudly. "Stop!"

Every fighting cat turned to look at the source, and found Paddedfoot, ThunderClan's deputy yowling stop once more.

"Stop! What are we all fighting about! Why have you come invade our territory, RiverClan?" Paddedfoot snarled.

"That is my job! Or have you forgotten?" Thornstar spat, before realizing he was talking to his own son.

Completely ignoring Thornstar, Paddedfoot continued, "What was the point of this bettle? Tell us RiverClan, so we can make sure we are not spilling blood for no reason!"

Suddenly, a RiverClan cat named Soggystar stepped out. "You dare think we would fight for no reason! I am a leader! You are just the deputy, and you are the deputy of a bad clan!"

"Bad clan!" Thornstar spat, running up to where Paddedfoot was ans shoving him out of the way. "How are we a bad clan! We are the most purist, strongest, healthiest clan in the forest and moors and marshes and islands!"

"Oh, so you think?" Soggystar taunted.

"What do you think you are talking about!" Thornstar retorted, though shrank a bit.

"Well, I think one of your cats is a traitor!" Soggystar announced, lifting his head up.

Yowls of disagreement came from ThunderClan, but RiverClan droned them out with yowls and yowls of agreements and insults to ThunderClan.

Thornstar stepped back, unsheathing his claws and narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Thornstar if only you knew what _you _would've found out if _you _had a medicane cat!" Soggystar mewed, making sure he said "you" loud and clear to show that it was the ThunderClan's leader's fault.

Continuing, "Step forward, Faithdream, and tell them."

A beautiful silver cat stepped up. "Well, I-I, dre-dreamed ab-b-bout, we-e-ell, urm…"

"Come on Faithdream! Say it! Or else!" Soggystar leaned close to her ear and whispered something else, making Faithddream look immediately frightened.

"StarClan came to me in my dreams! And they said that there, well, was some half clan cats in the clans!" Yowls of surprise came from ThunderClan.

"And StarClan said they were half-ThunderClan!" Faithdream yowled above ThunderClan.

Gasps came, and then silence. Then Thornstar spoke up.

"Who?" He spat. "Who has decided to take a mate, a filthy enemy clan cat, as his _mate!? _Who would be that mouse-brained to do that!? There is bad blood in ThunderClan!"

Silence once more.

Then accusations were hurled there the air at one another. Suddenly, a pierce shriek came from the clearing.

"Brownfur is dead!"

Heads turned, and Soggystar immediately yowled "Retreat!"

Thornstar hardly heard Soggystar, because he was already immediately rushing to Brownfur's side. Looking at the cat who announced the terrible news, he asked:

"Who did this, Swampclaw? RiverClan! Answer.!" Looking up when there was no answer, and discovering RiverClan had left, he snarled, "I will destroy you RiverClan! And every other clan, including mine, until I find the two filthy mates!"

Then, getting up, he padded up to his den, snarling and hissing at cats and stuff that got into his way.

ThunderClan was left in silence, before heading back to their dens. Only Roseflower and Paddedfoot remained.

When Paddedfoot finally went to sleep, he woke up in the clearing, surrounded by trees. He immediately got up. How did he get here? This wasn't ThunderClan territory! Then he realized that he must be in StarClan's territory.

Fear overclosed him when he heard the bushes rustle.

Suddenly, a brown cat walked out.

"Don't be afraid, Paddedfoot. I am Brownfur, your littermate."

"Wha-wha-what, where-"

"Oh, Paddedfoot." Suddenly, Brownfur padded closely to Paddedfoot. Looking closely, he said:

_When ice, water, fog, and snow come,_

_Three will join._

_But when they come back_

_ThunderClan will be weakened,_

_And the truth will reveal in the end._

"What! No, come back! Please! What do you mean? How will ThunderClan? What truth? Are you talking about the clans? No, please! Come back!?" Paddedfoot wailed, chasing after Brownfur. But Brownfur seemed to be running faster and faster, until he was out of Paddedfoot's sight completely.


End file.
